Branden vs Flaming Death: The Legendary Ghost Rider
by BrandenTheKing
Summary: Took me awhile to think of some things and doing some busy things but here's a story for you guys... I hope you enjoy :)


Flaming Death is the Legendary Ghost Rider living in hell where other Demons and evil souls are... no one knows where he came from, or how did he became a Ghost Rider... they say he wasn't human or anything, he was born as a Ghost Rider. And he was raised as one. No one know who was his parents... but they always stay away from him because of how powerful he is. But their is one man that isn't afraid of the powerful Legendary Ghost Rider... so a 1,000 years ago Flaming Death came in the mortal world... some plants that are near him light up on fire, including some of the grass.

When Flaming Death started walking around hiding himself from mortal humans he found three men standing on a sidewalk. He slowly walked up to them when he put his hands in his pocket." Hey you, got any cash?" one of the men said, Flaming Death ignored them when he walks away from them looking down. The three men started to follow him when one of them took out a knife. When Flaming Death is still being followed he enters a dark ally." Alright give us some money and we'll leave you be... if that's what you want then we'll stab your ass if you don't." one of the men said, Flaming Death slowly turned around and when he look up the three men are looking at him in fear when they see his eyes glowing red.

" What the fuck are you!?" one of the men said, Flaming Death chuckled a bit until his cloths changed into biker cloths with spikes on his shoulders," ... Your end." When he said that his head was on fire when his skull is showing under his flaming head. When the three men ere about to run away Flaming Death took out a long chain and turned it on fire," And your souls are mine!" He swing his chains at the three men with one hit on three of them they turned into dust like they were nothing but weak paper. He started laughing evilly until he stopped laughing when he sees a strange man in a hood on the other side of the sidewalk looking at him.

" Hmm... I don't know who you are but your not going to tell anyone after I turn you into ashes." Flaming Death said, before he could swing his chains at the strange person, the person disappeared in front of Flaming Death." W-what the hell?" few seconds later the person appeared behind Flaming Death and he turned around." What kind of creature are you?" Flaming Death said to the strange person, soon the person took off his hood and it was a man that looks like a king." Who the hell are you?" said Flaming Death, the man smiled a little." Names Branden... here to kick your ass." Flaming Death looks like he's surprised." No... no you can't be... you can't be the legend of a Green Dragon King." " Well I'm sorry to say but I am." " NO, YOUR NOT THE LEGENDARY KING, I'LL KILL YOU!" Flaming Death body started to turn on fire in rage, but Branden is not even afraid of him.

While Flaming Death is on fire he charged at Branden in full speed of flaming rage, but Branden dodged his attack and kicked him though his flaming body to the back of his skull. It made a little crack at Flaming Deaths back skull until he fell to the ground." Come on get up, I know that kick didn't finish you off easily." Branden said, Flaming Death slowly gets up until two red glowing dots appeared in his eye holes." I'll... KILL YOU!" he instantly turned around and jumped at Branden until he spit out a huge fireball, but Branden absorbed the fireball and instantly punched Flaming Death in the face of his skull." You need to do better then that Flaming Death... I know you have more strength then just spitting out some fireballs."

Flaming Death started to laugh evilly when he got on his feet." How did you know that I'm not using my full strength?" " Because I know that my enemies aren't such dumb ass's like you." Flaming Death fire skull turned very red when he roared in rage when the ground shakes a little and the dark areas are lighten by Flaming Deaths flaming fury." YOU WILL BURN TO HELL!" Flaming Death said, when he was about to charge at Branden... Branden knee kicked him in the face which caused allot of damage to his front skull until he fell on his back." ... I know your hiding your true power Flaming Death... and I know your gonna use it."

Flaming Death's body was on fire which it was very red," YOU KNOW TOO MUCH, TIME TO END THIS!" he started to change until he grew out a flaming tail and his skull started to change when it looks like a dragons skull and he grew out flaming wings on his back." YOUR SOUL WILL BE MINE!" he instantly charged at Branden but he somehow vanished when Flaming Death almost slice him with his claws." WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" soon Branden appeared behind him and kicked at the back of his skull, but Flaming Death stopped him and punched Branden in the face until he crashed into a wall." NICE TRY, BUT YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME!"

Branden slowly gets up until his eyes started glowing green." Alright... let's try and see if your right." he charged at Flaming Death but he dodged Branden and when he was about to hit him they both disappeared to a dark grass land and soon when Flaming Death and Branden are facing each other they started fighting punching each other like no-stopping." YOU GOT NO CHANCE BRANDEN, JUST SURRENDER NOW!" Branden smirks." I will never surrender to an evil demon like you... I'll beat you and release some of the innocent souls you've killed." "THEN I HAVE NO CHOICE!" they went into some far distances when they started firing huge energy blasts at each other dodging almost all of them.

Branden then got close to Flaming Death and punched him in the face. But that made Flaming Death angry and soon he punched back at Branden but then they started punching each other over and over again until they got far from each other and continue blasting energy orbs at each other." JUST DIE ALREADY YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Flaming Death yelled at Branden. Branden stopped running and he went on a charging position when Flaming Death stopped far in front of him." ... RAGING BLAST!" Branden shoot out a huge red beam at Flaming Death and then he fired back with a flaming beam. But Branden's Raging Blast instantly pushed back Flaming Deaths blast and soon it hit him when he was badly wounded when he fell to the ground.

" ... Give up Flaming Death?" Flaming Death slowly gets up until he started to heat." I. WILL. NEVER. GIVE UP!" he fired at huge red flaming beam at Branden. But before it hit Branden he charged himself up and he transformed into a some kind of humanoid Dragon with green scales." GREEN DRAGONS LEGENDARY BLAST!" he shoot out a huge green beam which is bigger then Flaming Deaths beam and it pushed back at Flaming Death and soon he was hit when he was in a very bad shape. Flaming Death instantly form back to his normal self when he went on his knees panting in pain." I... never lost... before." Branden walked to him when he is in his form." ... Do it... kill me... now... finish me off." Branden slowly took his hand out when Flaming Death looked at him surprised." ... Join The B Team... since now I decided to let you live."

Flaming Death stared at his hand and slowly grabbed it and lift himself up." ... I'll join the team." Branden formed back to his normal self." Welcome to the B Team... friend." Flaming Death is part of The B team when he released all of the innocents souls back... but there is still evil out there... and Branden and his friends are ready for action who wants to face them.


End file.
